The present invention relates to a coffee pot perk alarm. More particularly, the invention relates to a coffee pot perk alarm for a coffee pot having a perforated tube removably positioned essentially coaxially in the pot and extending from the bottom of the pot to the top of the pot whereby water flows upward through the tube to the top thereof and through the top thereof when the coffee perks. A lid removably covers the pot at the top of the perforated tube.
Objects of the invention are to provide a coffee pot perk alarm of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installable with facility and convenience in new and existing coffee pots, operates without an external source of power, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to sound an alarm when coffee in the pot commences to perk thereby advising a person making the coffee of such fact although that person may be in another room at the time.